


Shock (art only)

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Injured Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: Dean is injured and in shock. That's Sam's hand trying to calm him.





	Shock (art only)




End file.
